


Date Night

by NovaRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gender Fluid!Loki, Lined art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Gender Fluid Loki preparing for his weekly date night with his beloved Anthony. In this scene, Loki is in front of a conjured mirror contemplating a different hairdo with which to impress his sweet mortal. He is wearing a fur-lined robe with peek-a-boo sleeves. (Tony is probably in the workshop, totally enraptured by a project).Still working on clothing and furniture, magic is a different issues unto itself, but I am very pleased with this drawing. I love drawing Loki looking effeminate and beautiful, especially when he’s putting in extra effort for his Tony xDInk on printer paper. Not my original character.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Gender Fluid Loki preparing for his weekly date night with his beloved Anthony. In this scene, Loki is in front of a conjured mirror contemplating a different hairdo with which to impress his sweet mortal. He is wearing a fur-lined robe with peek-a-boo sleeves. (Tony is probably in the workshop, totally enraptured by a project). 
> 
> Still working on clothing and furniture, magic is a different issues unto itself, but I am very pleased with this drawing. I love drawing Loki looking effeminate and beautiful, especially when he’s putting in extra effort for his Tony xD
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Not my original character.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/novarain01


End file.
